Keeping His Promise
by Chichi-10018
Summary: Dean keeps his promise that Cas would not die a virgin. Set right after the Den of Iniquity. Who doesn't like some fun in the Impala? This is my first story. Please be kind and review! I own nothing related to Supernatural!


Dean Winchester could not stop the absurd laughter that was currently escaping him. Looking over at Castiel, An Angel of the Lord, with his tie pulled off to the side and a few buttons undone of his shirt standing there wondering why he was laughing was a great moment. He could not remember how long it had been since he had laughed as hard as he did when he was with Castiel. It might have been years. "Come on Cas let's get out of here." Dean said to the ruffled angel. Sliding into the driver's seat of the Impala Dean waited for Cas to slide into the passenger seat. Still chuckling at how Cas managed to stare down the biggest and meanest monsters on this Earth and a little blonde woman managed to throw the angel for a loop. Cas slid into the Impala and Dean fired up the engine and pulled away.

"So did you get to do anything fun at all with Chastity before you read her mind?" Dean asked looking over at Cas. Cas looked away blushing and shook his head no instead of answering Dean. "I should not have been in that place in the first place Dean." Cas told Dean. "An Angel of the Lord doesn't need to indulge in sins of the flesh anyway. I am a soldier and nothing more." Dean was stunned at what Cas had just told him. "Just because you are an Angel doesn't mean that you can't have some fun in that long life of yours Cas. I believe that you should have some fun before tomorrow. Besides you are not just a soldier Cas. You are my friend and you are not going to die tomorrow!" Dean told Cas. "I did have fun Dean. Just seeing you laughing so carefree tonight is all that I needed to have fun. Tomorrow we will summon Raphael and he will tell me where God is. I do not fear to die Dean and I consider you my friend too." Cas replied to Dean.

Dean looked over at Cas, chuckled and continued driving towards the house that he was currently squatting in. Thinking of what they were going to do in the morning put a thought into Dean's head that he was not sure about. Glancing over at Cas and remembering the promise that he would not let the Angel die a virgin made him squirm in his seat. He was thinking of doing something that would change things with Cas but probably would mean the world to Castiel. Pulling the Impala off onto the road leading to the secluded house, Dean decided to jump in and find out what would happen next. Stopping the Impala at the house, Dean turned towards Cas. The Angel looked back at him and just looked so resigned to what would happen in the morning that Dean just reached over and cupped Cas' cheek. Cas' eyes widened at what was happening. "What are you doing Dean?" Cas asked nervously. Looking into Cas' eyes Dean told the angel, "I am going to keep my promise to you. Unless you don't want this?" Swallowing his fear Cas looked back at Dean's green eyes and nodded that yes he wanted this.

Leaning forward towards the angel, Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's chapped lips. At first the Angel doesn't respond and Dean just waits patiently. Soon he is rewarded with a soft moan and Castiel is then kissing him back. Dean slides closer and wraps his hand around Castiel's waist. The angel just moves closer and keeps kissing Dean. Soon Dean realizes that the angel didn't need to breathe but he did and pulled back. Cas looked at Dean worried that he did something wrong. "Don't worry Cas you didn't do anything wrong. I am just human and need to breathe. Do you want to get more comfortable?" Dean asked. Cas looks shyly at Dean and nods. "Hop into the back and get comfortable. I have to run inside for a couple of things."

Dean runs into the house and gets into his duffel bag for the bottle of lube and a condom out. Making his way back to the Impala, Dean sees Cas in the back seat without the trench coat and his suit jacket. Before getting back into the car Dean removes his jacket and outer shirt. Getting back in next to Cas, Dean reaches over and brings Cas in close for another kiss. Moaning into the kiss softly Dean reaches for Cas' hips and maneuver's him so that he is sitting in his lap. Cas broke the kiss with a soft Dean. "What do you want Cas? I will not do anything that you don't want to happen." Dean said cupping the angel's cheek again. Cas just looked at his friend and saw that he meant what he had told him. "What do you want to do Dean?" Cas asked Dean running his hands across the hunter's shoulder's. "This is for you Cas, not me. No matter what you know that I will enjoy it as long as you enjoy yourself and find some pleasure Cas. I am ready to do anything that you want." Dean smiled at the angel in his lap. "I want you to make love to me Dean." Cas said softly to Dean. "Lean back on the seat then." Dean told Cas.

Cas laid back onto the seat and Dean took his jacket and outer shirt and folded them up to make a make shift pillow for the angel to lay on. Cas just smiles at Dean and reaches up to run his hands under the t shirt that the hunter is wearing. Feeling the hands of Cas on him, made Dean sigh and he reached down to remove Cas' tie and starts to unbutton the shirt Cas was wearing. Getting the last button undone, Dean splits the shirt and just looks down at the angel under him. Cas' skin is warm to the touch and such a perfect complexion for the angel that Dean can help but to lean down and run his lips over Cas' neck leading to his chest. Reaching Cas' nipple Dean just runs his tongue over the small bud. That gets him a loud moan and an angel arching into his touch. "Dean please." Cas moans. "What is it Cas?" Dean asks the angel. "Feels good. Don't make me wait much longer. The sunrise is going to be here before too long." Cas said. "Alright Cas this is for you anyway." Dean said and reached down to his shirt and pulls it over his head. Cas can't help but just stare at the hunter above him. He silently thanks his Father for letting him to get to know this Hunter.

Cas sits up and removes his shirt the rest of the way and leans back to wait for Dean. He doesn't have to wait long. Dean reaches down to his pants and releases the belt, button and zipper. "Raise your hips for me Cas." Dean tells him. Cas does as Dean instructs and feels his pants and boxers slowly being lowered. When his erect cock hits the cool air he hisses. "Don't worry Cas the car will be warm soon enough." Dean said guessing the cause of discomfort for the angel. Reaching down to start on his own jeans and belt, Dean is stopped by a pair of pale hands. Cas looks at Dean and asks him if that was okay with his eyes. Dean nods and Cas unbelts, unbuttons and unzips his jeans. Moving his hands around to the backside of Dean, Cas slowly pushes Deans boxers and jeans down feeling Dean's backside as he goes. When Dean's erection is exposed Cas' eyes slightly widen. Dean might be short but that didn't mean that what was hidden inside his jeans was. Dean chuckles at Cas' reaction and takes Cas' hand to wrap it around his cock. He moans at the feeling and smiles at Cas. Cas is just staring at where his hand is and looks unsure of what to do. Gripping Cas' hand with his own around his cock, Dean drags his hand up and down showing Cas what to do.

Reaching for the lube and the condom with his other hand, Dean moans at the feeling of Cas' hand on him. Removing his and Cas' hand from around himself, Dean tells Cas "Spread your legs for me. I have to prepare you so that I don't hurt you." Cas nods as Dean finishes removing his clothing along with his own. Spreading his legs back allows Dean to move in between them. Cas blushes sweetly and just looks at Dean with complete trust. Taking the lube and opening the bottle, Dean pours a liberal amount into the palm of his hand. Rubbing the slippery substance in his hand to warm it up, Dean coats three fingers. Reaching down in between Cas' legs Dean tells Cas "Relax for me. This is going to feel weird but you will get used to it." Nodding at Dean that he understands, Cas feels the first finger running around his opening and pressure of it slowly penetrating him. When the finger is inside, Dean moans at the tight and warm feeling surrounding him. Moving the finger around and in and out, slowly opening Cas so that the next finger goes in easy until all three of the fingers are inside. Dean knows that Cas is enjoying himself, listening to the moans that the angel has been letting out damn near had Dean coming before he even was inside Cas.

"Please Dean. I am an Angel, I am not going to break." Cas moaned out. Dean removed his finger's from Cas and opened the condom. Rolling in on his cock had Dean moaning in pleasure. Using the last of the lube in his hand Dean coated his condom covered cock. "You ready Cas?" Dean asked the angel under him. Nodding his head, Dean reached down and slowly guided his cock to Cas' stretched opening. Pushing in Cas was an experience that Dean would never forget. The angel was so warm and tight around him. Cas just throws his head back with a moan. Moving until he was bottomed out inside Cas, Dean just gasps at the intense sensations running through himself. Dean kept still so that Cas could get used to the feeling of something bigger than fingers inside him. Cas started to squirm under Dean and he took that as the sign to start moving. Pulling out and pushing back in slowly caused both of the men to moan at the same time.

Setting an easy and slow pace is not what Dean Winchester is known for when it comes to his one night stands. Of course Cas means more to him than those others that he could never remember their names. Cas runs his hands up Dean's body and pulls him down so that they could kiss. Running his tongue across his angel's lips causes the angel to gasp and open himself up to Dean. Kissing Cas is something that Dean could get used to. Just like making love to him. Deciding that Cas was right and that he was not going to break the angel, Dean lifts one of his legs into the air and changes the angle of penetration. When he hits Cas' prostate he know that the angel is not going to last much longer. Cas let out a moan that could put a porn star to shame. Continuing that angle, Dean runs his hands over Cas' body until he reaches Cas' leaking cock. "So beautiful for me Cas. You going to come soon? I bet that you are going to come so hard that I will have to follow you because you will be to beautiful when you come." Dean whisper's in Castiel's ear. Cas whimper's and nods at Dean, telling him that he is close. Dean keeps hitting the angel's prostate and grabs a hold of his cock. Stroking Cas in time with his thrusts causes Cas to almost scream Dean's name. Dean can feel the warmth pooling in his navel and knows that he will follow Cas just like he said he would. Cas just starts to chant out Dean's name over and over again until he arches and shoots his first stripe of come across his own chest. Dean slowly keeps thrusting and stroking Cas through his first orgasm. Looking at the pleasure on the angel's face was a sight to behold. "Cas..." Dean moans out and follows the angel into orgasm.

Carefully laying himself down on top of Cas, Dean pants and tries to regain feeling in his blissed out limbs. Not caring that he just laid down in Cas' come, Dean runs a hand through the trembling angel's hair. "Cas are you alright?" Dean pants out. "Mm-hmm Dean I am fine. Thank you for showing me that you know how to keep a promise Dean Winchester." Cas panted back at him. Slowly sitting up and holding the condom in place, Dean pulls out of Cas, making sure that nothing went wrong down below. Removing the condom and tying in shut, Dean disposes of it and grabs some napkins from the glove compartment. Lovingly, he cleans Cas up and then himself as best as he could. "Dean lay back down and get some rest. Dawn is a couple of hours away and you need your rest.'' Cas states and pulls Dean down so that he is lying on him again. Using Cas' chest as a pillow Dean yawns and kisses Cas once more before falling asleep. Cas reaches up and runs his finger's through Dean's hair and conjures a blanket to cover his hunter and himself. Thinking back over the last few hours Cas realizes that Dean Winchester had managed to surprise him again. He kept his promise and managed to show Cas what love is even though there are no chick flick moments allowed. Smiling to himself, Cas kisses Deans head and thanks his Father for making this incredible human. Maybe Dean will keep his other promise that I will not die in the morning. Cas thinks to himself. "Love you Cas and you are not going to die on my watch.'' Dean mumbled in his sleep. Chuckling, Cas was amazed at the incredible person in his arms and knew that with Dean he could survive anything. His hunter promised him!


End file.
